1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the structure of an incinerator plant for incineration of wastes such as waste tires, and more particularly, to improvements in the structure of an incinerator plant which is capable of controlling discharge of black smoke gases to the utmost, and improving convenience of use, and furthermore protecting the incinerator plant from combustion heat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Great developments in recent years in industry and economics have brought about a tremendous growth in demands for automobiles, such as passenger cars, trucks, etc., being accompanied by an ever increasing volume of waste tires of these automobiles, and consequently presenting a serious social problem as in the case of a growing amount of other kinds of wastes and refuses.
Waste tires now increasing are brought chiefly to a specific waste disposal yard where they will be incinerated. Incineration of waste tires, however, produces excessive quantities of black smoke, making it very difficult to perform waste tire incineration. In addition, there are vicious waste disposal and treatment contractors will illegally discharge waste tires in forests, which is also presenting a serious environmental problem.
To solve these problems, there have been developed various kinds of incinerators now in practical use.
For example, there is known an incinerator plant of such a design that waste tires are burned in a fully enclosed incinerator furnace by supplying the outside air into the furnace, and at the same time gases of black smoke and other gases produced in the course of tire incineration are brought out into a chamber where water is sprayed from above or from the side in an attempt to carry dusts and other particles contained in the gases away in the sprayed water.
Also known is an incinerator plant as shown in FIG. 8, that is constituted by connecting, through a passageway 3, an incinerator 1 of a cylindrical form to a combustion furnace 2 of a cylindrical form and having a stack 5 erected on the top thereof. In the incinerator 1, waste tires are burned while gases generated in the combustion process are blown into the combustion furnace 2 by means of a fan 7, being burned completely within this combustion furnace 2.
Furthermore, there has been known such an incinerator plant (FIG. 9) that incinerators 1' and 1" of a cylindrical form and a combustion furnace 2' of a cylindrical form and having a stack 5' erected on the top thereof are arranged in a nearly triangular form; the incinerator 1' and the combustion furnace 2' are connected by a passageway 3', and the incinerator 1" and the combustion furnace 2' are connected by a passageway 3"; and furthermore doors 7', 8' and 9' for discharging unburned substances and ash are arranged in three places in the sides of the incinerators 1' and 1" and the combustion furnace 2'.
In the passageways 3' and 3" is inserted a duct, which is not illustrated, in a direction toward the combustion furnace 23', to send gases produced in the incinerators 1' and 1" into the combustion furnace 2' by the outside air drawn in through the duct. The gases are ignited at the outlet of the passageways 3' and 3" for burning the gases in the combustion furnace 2'.
In the bottom of each of the incinerators 1, 1' and 1" is installed a bottom plate provided with a plurality of air vent holes. In the fan chamber formed under the bottom plate is installed a duct 6 (not illustrated in FIG. 9) for supplying the outside air as shown in FIG. 8. The outside air thus supplied is blown upward through the air vent holes to promote the combustion of wastes.